camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Reagan Witchers
Personality Reagan is very loud and judgemental. She never takes things lightly, and will always get revenge on those who do her wrong. Generally, she is hard working, respectful and kind. She takes the things that have happened to her family seriously, and can turn cold to anyone who disrespects them. History Joey Abram was a small Polish boy who was taken to the Warsaw Ghetto when he was only 6. He was joined by his father and two older sisters. His mother had gone missing only days before, her location and status was unknown. At first, he thought the Ghetto was a big place, where the Jewish population of Poland came and had some fun together, little did he know that he was awaiting death. When the uprising of the Ghetto began, him and his sisters were sitting in their room, talking. Their father was out working, oblivious that he'd return and not see his children again. When the first gunshots and cries were heard, the three siblings huddled close together, moving with the crowd. Before long, they were on the truck that would take them to a Labour Camp. For them, they were on the back truck, the one that was trailing behind. A scream from the crowd watching attracted the attention of one of Joey's sisters, Mary's attention. The scream itself had come from their mother, who was standing frantically telling them to jump off. At first, the siblings didn't, scared that they'd be lost from their mother, but after a few minutes of their mother running after the truck, they did. By this time, the truck was away from any populated road. Joey's mother, Sara, quickly ripped their bands off, and taking them with her. Joan revealed to her children that she had her Jewish identity stipped from her, and converted to Catholocism, in an attempt to save her children. Years after the war, she revealed that she'd married a Polish army officer, who gave the family new identities. In 1960, Joey and Mary had migrated to America, giving themselves new names. Joey was now called Robert, and Mary was called Bethany. There, they managed to end up in the Lotus Casino. The two stayed there for many years, until one day, a group of demigods had gone in, and pulled out as many people as they could. The siblings were two of the twenty people who were taken away from the Casino. Once out of the Casino, they parted their ways. Joey went to England, and Mary went back to Poland. Now in England, Joey met a girl named Ophelia, and married her, having one son named Daniel. Daniel grew up to be a lawyer, who's sole purpose in life was to defend his clients to the end. He prided himself when he won a case; it meant he had a higher reputation. He was called handsome, and attracted Aphrodite, Tyche, Demeter and Nemesis. Each goddess tried to pursue him, but it was only Nemesis who he had sights on. He pursued the goddess until she gave him a chance, as she had since gone off him''' '''The two started to date, and before long, Nemesis had left, due to her being pregnant. This left a heartbroken Daniel, who quickly married to a local girl named Natalie. In the space of them getting married, and going on their honeymoon, Reagan arrived on her father's doorstep, with a note that explained about her and Nemesis. Daniel named her Reagan, and simply told Natalie that she was from a previous relationship. Reagan grew up well for the first few years of her life; she gained a little sister, Ruby, her step-mother adored her, yet her father was never around. It seemed that from her 3rd birthday, to her 5th, he had gone off her, and decided to take even ''more ''pride into his work. Growing up, Reagan used to always say to herself '''What would Dad do?', ''in hopes of finding the right answer. As she grew older, Reagan excluded all the efforts that her father had done, in a hope that he could repair his relationship with his 12 year old daughter. She always pushed him away, stating that she wanted nothing to do with him. Walking home one day, she ran into a cute innocent poodle. The poodle itself looked innocent, until it changed to a harpy. Reagan began to run in the direction of her home, hoping she'd make it that long. Whilst running, she tripped, dooming herself to the harpy. She shielded her face, expecting to feel the pain of the talons ripping through her, yet it never came. Un-shielding her face, she saw not only some golden dust, but her father, bleeding to death before her. Not even to this day, does she know how he killed the harpy. Watching him die, made her snap inside. She hastily apologised for pushing him away. The last thing she saw of him was his smile. A real smile, not one he put on when he won a case. Life without her father made Reagan hold things more close to her heart. For example, when she was 14, she met Ace Varen, an older boy around the neighbour hood. Despite the two year age gap, the two grew close, and before long, they dated. Natalie always knew about Ace, and encouraged Reagan to keep a stable relationship with him, but when they had to move away, Reagan refused, stating that she didn't want to leave Ace. Then she saw a side of him she had never seen; a side that scared her. He grew angry, chucking things in all directions. He got so angry, he placed their arms side by side, and made a unique scar, so that they knew that if they should meet the other again, that they'd be reminded of what happened that day. Reagan left and moved to Ohio, always thinking she was the cause of his outburst. In Ohio, Reagan became more reserved to herself, and hardly spoke out for what she believed in. It wasn't until her 16th birthday that she regained her confidence and began to find herself. In the next few months, she became more outspoken about what she believed in. That's when it happened. Her step-mother and sister were walking into town one day, when they were stopped, dragged into an alleyway, and were beaten, left for dead. Reagan waited at her house for the other two to come home, but when they didn't, she got curious and went out to seek them. She reached the alley that they were in, and rushed to them. By that time, it was too late for Ruby, and she could only save Natalie. After she had recovered and was alright again, Natalie moved them to London. Now in London, Reagan pursued her dream in becoming a lawyer, just like her dad. She finished her education, and went on to get a course at one of the local colleges. Natalie had always remembered Daniel saying that Reagan was a demigod, and had also heard about this camp that he had been advised to take her to. One day whilst returning from college, Reagan walked in to see Natalie with a suitcase, claiming that Reagan had to go somewhere. At first, Reagan refused to go, not wanting to leave England for another time. After a few days of arguing, Natalie managed to get Reagan on the plane. The only way she would though, was if her best friend, Lulu was on it with her. During the ride, the girls talked and laughed about the recent news in their college. New couples, how the teachers embarrased themselves, stuff like that. When they arrived in America, they didn't go straight to camp. Instead, they around, exploring New York. Unknwon to Reagan, Lulu was a satyr, who had been protecting her. It had seemed that every monster attack Reagan had endured, excluding her first, Lulu had been there. At first, Lulu explored New York with Reagan, in hopes of eventually getting her to Camp. But soon after an attack by a flock of Stymphalian Birds, Lulu raced to camp with the demigod. After some convincing, Lulu managed to get Reagan to stay at camp. Powers *Children of Nemesis have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone effected to lose their balance and fall; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. *Children of Nemesis, after receiving a wound, are able to empower their next successful attack, causing it to do more damage than it normally would. *Children of Nemesis can create a field of energy around them that causes all people nearby to lose their balance fall to the ground and continue to fall if they try to get up; the user is drained the longer the field is sustained. *Children of Nemesis are innately balanced and are great at climbing. *Children of Nemesis have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. *Children of Nemesis are able to empower a wounded ally with the fervor to achieve vengeance upon the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of the ally when they fight the one who wounded them until vengeance is achieved. *Children of Nemesis have the ability to cause someone near them to regard others with no personal favor or disdain and consider everything based purely upon facts. *For every attack against them, Children of Nemesis have the ability to create a counter-attack that is equal in force to the attack made against them. The user is temporarily vulnerable and weakened after each use, so they must be used sparingly (Unlocked 5/7/13) *Children of Nemesis have the ability to link themselves and another person into a state of pure balance, forcing the other person to mirror the child of Nemesis’ movements without the ability to move of their own accord and while this link is sustained, any wound that either of the two suffers, the other suffers it as well; once the link is broken, on top of retaining any wounds sustained while linked, the child of Nemesis is greatly drained and unable to fight for a moderate time. (Unlocked 5/10/13) *Children of Nemesis can create a field around them, and anyone within that field has their demigod powers neutralised for a short time, anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes, this puts anyone fighting around the child of Nemesis on even turf as they all can only use their melee/hand to hand combat skills to fight with. While the child is perpetuating this field, they are not able to attack themselves and are vulnerable. (Unlocked 5/1/14) *Children of Nemesis tend to be well balanced people *They can tell when someone's life is out of balance with either too much good or too much bad Relationships Gallery Rebecca W (4).jpg Rebecca W (3).jpg Rebecca W (7).jpg Rebecca W.jpg Rebecca W (2).jpg Rebecca W (5).jpg Rebecca W (6).jpg Rebecca W (8).jpg Rebecca W (9).jpg Category:EvilhariboMadness Category:Svetlana Siforova Category:Reagan Category:Witchers